


Bend and Snap

by Bincal



Series: Dumb Boyfriends On Crack [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feel Free To Judge Me, M/M, Naked Yoga, Random mention of teenage mutant ninja turtles, Semi-Public Sex, Smut and Crack, Top Bobby, bottom hanbin, im sorry Michelangelo u didn’t deserve this, ish - freeform, its not as bad as it sounds, my favourite, oh well, this is a mess, well they’re outside but ppl don’t see, yes I did just use naked yoga as a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bincal/pseuds/Bincal
Summary: “I am in blood stepp'd in so far that, should I wade no more, returning were as tedious as go o'er.” said the wise Shakespeare once and Hanbin took heed in his words, although Macbeth’s situation was a little different than doing naked yoga in his garden to irritate (and possibly impress) his hot neighbour who refused to clothe himself like a civilised human being.Alternative name: Butthole Photosynthesis (blame Ebba)





	Bend and Snap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MVforVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/gifts), [RRediKON](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRediKON/gifts), [EbbaTriesToWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/gifts), [Giraffe23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe23/gifts).

> Listen : Hanbin’s birthday , Bobby’s Instagram . I have been revived . My life is complete . I can finally go to sleep with a smile for the first time since June 12th . 
> 
> So . Have fun . Hope y’all can hate me as much as I do after reading this

It all started on a mildly warm day in spring. 

Because whilst the weather was  _ hot,  _ it certainly wasn’t hot  _ enough _ to justify flashing your frustratingly perfect pecs outside for the world to see when you could  _ easily  _ uphold some human decency by throwing a top on. 

Apparently, his brand new neighbour seemed to disagree. 

Was this what people meant when they said American culture? Or is that just an excuse for lack of manners?

Either way, it drove Hanbin mad. More so when it happened again several days later… and again… and  _ again.  _

He  _ just  _ wanted to read his damn book outside in peace.  _ Also, who exactly installed such freaking short fences? You could literally  _ step over  _ them, how exactly was he supposed to feel protected in his own garden?  _

So maybe yes, eventually it got to Hanbin. And yes, maybe he was childish enough to retaliate, but the dude just needed a  _ taste  _ of his own medicine. 

That’s how he found himself lying, shirtless, on his bathing chair on a day that wasn’t  _ quite  _ summer yet; this fact making itself known in the slight trail of goosebumps that trickled along his skin in the wake of the gentle breeze. But it was worth it, if the way the stranger - whose name he had learnt was Bobby at that point through some very dignified snooping around - couldn’t keep his eyes off his abs when he had gone outside to hang some washing. Then come outside again, several times after, for increasingly tedious reasons,  _ excuses _ , to gape at him a little longer.  _ Ha. How do you like that,  _ Bobby.  _ Ain’t as fun as it seems.  _

Except Hanbin underestimated the other’s own competitive nature; until two days later he had come outside for his daily reading to the sight of Bobby in nothing but his boxers, doing what appeared to be some kind of hiit training. 

_ Oh, it was on.  _

Things only spiralled from there. They got more daring each time: Hanbin showing off his glistening body in tight swimming trunks whilst bathing in a small jacuzzi,  _ that he had definitely not bought mostly for this purpose,  _ only to be retaliated by Bobby buying an even bigger pool of his own only to  _ swim naked.  _ Like, how does he even  _ top  _ that?

He knew it was stupid. In fact, he had refrained from telling any of his friends about this predicament precisely because he could hear June’s husky voices groaning  _ “just fuck him already”  _ or Jinhwan telling him to  _ “just stop being an immature, competitive gay-panicked brat and get your head out of your flat arse so you can let the greek god-next-door fuck you into oblivion so hard you can’t stop screaming his name-.”  _ Okay, so maybe his imagination went a bit far sometimes. But you get the point. 

Unfortunately; said point led him to this awfully ridiculous situation. 

I.e. him standing naked in his garden on a yoga mat. 

This was, by far, undoubtedly, the dumbest idea he has ever had. He could already hear the hysterical cackling of everyone he’s ever held respect for as they lose all their respect towards him. 

This was one of the moments where he was forever grateful that his house was in such an isolated position; tall trees outlining the majority of his garden that lead to a forest and his only neighbour being the annoying, cocky American that lived in the other half of the semi-detached house. 

He couldn’t turn back now. He was here now, it would have been nothing but cowardly to give up and run away. 

_ “I am in blood stepp'd in so far that, should I wade no more, returning were as tedious as go o'er.”  _ said the wise Shakespeare once and Hanbin took heed in his words, although Macbeth’s situation was a little different than doing naked yoga in his garden to irritate (and possibly impress _ )  _ his hot neighbour who refused to clothe himself like a civilised humam being. 

Where was he raised to lack such manners, in a  _ jungle?  _

Before Hanbin had any more time to start questioning his life choices, he heard the sound of Bobby’s whistling alongside the unlocking of his garden door.  _ No time. Gotta act now _ . 

Without thinking, Hanbin threw himself onto the mat into a position he’d seen a lot of times in his brief glimpses of the odd yoga here and there in a movie or tv show. He lay on his front, legs stretched behind him as he arched his back upward with his hands planted on the mat. 

It was uniquely painful, as someone who lacked any form of back flexibility (his legs had always been his strong point). But his plan had worked; he heard it through the sound of coughing and choking once his neighbour had caught side of him.  _ “What the fuck are you doing?”  _

“Yoga.” Hanbin said simply, now leaning back one to his knees and pressing his upper body to the floor; his arms stretching forward in front of him.  _ Wow, this position was even easier than it looked?  _

_ “Naked!?”  _ Bobby’s shock was clear through the unusually breathy tone of his voice; shock, and perhaps something  _ else,  _ too.

“It’s energetic.” Hanbin tried his best to sound unfazed as he leaned forward into his initial position again, the stretch not any less uncomfortable.

“If it’s  _ energy  _ you‘re lacking, something much more  _ normal _ would do the job? Like  _ coffee?”  _

“Coffee? No thanks. I receive all the energy I need by charging my butthole in the sunlight.” Bobby audibally spluttered at his statement, a  _ ‘ _ your  _ butthole-‘  _ barely managing to we escape him before he was back to dying again from all sorts of flusterdness. Deciding he couldn’t miss this once in a lifetime opportunity to see the othet so physically taken aback, Hanbin paused his routine to look back at him. 

He was right, the sight was  _ definitely  _ worth it. The older boy had gone bright red; not just his face, but his ears, the skin on his neck and even his hands had taken on a vibrant scarlet hue. His eyes were blown so wide he was worried they’d pop out of their sockets and roll away, never to be found again. Unfortunately, he missed the fish-like opening and closing of his mouth, but what he  _ did  _ catch was already making every one of his efforts worth it.

“Anyway,” Hanbin turned back, trying is hardest not to let out the laughter rattling his chest. “I’ve got some organic yoga to get back to, so if you don’t mind keeping the noise down.” 

_ “Organi-“ _

Hanbin ignored the flabbergasted muttering and went back to his stretching, moving on to some new poses. Some time later, he glanced back to find Bobby sitting in a garden chair and staring intently at a notebook in his lap. He may have appeared disinterested on the surface; but it was clear he probably hadn’t written a thing and had only just looked away when Hanbin looked in his direction. 

_ Fine. I’ll make you care, then. _

So Hanbin stood up into a shoulder-width stance, stretched his arms up, reached down to touch his toes, then he  _ moaned _ . 

  
  


Yup, don’t worry, the devil was already preparing his spare room in hell. 

  
  


He noticed Bobby visibly jolting from the corner of his eye, so he did it again. And  _ again.  _ He didn’t stop, not even once he could feel the burning stare boring into his back, or more specifically his ass. His moans got louder and more sensual as he angled his body to stretch towards one leg, then did the same to the other one. 

There was no way this wasn’t affecting his poor neighbour. If Hanbin had more of a heart in that moment, he might have felt sorry for him.

Luckily: Hanbin was far too self-absorbed to possess anything of that sort. 

That’s when a noise and movement cut Hanbin from his thoughts as he spotted the figure standing up and moving away from the chair.  _ Ha. Gonna run away with your dick between your legs like a hormonal teenager? This is why you shouldn’t have tested me.  _

Unlike Hanbin assumes, however, Bobby did not head home. In fact, he simply grabbed his chair and hopped over the short fence separating their gardens, before repositioning himself right behind the younger. 

Wait…  _ what? _

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you  _ doing?”  _

Bobby seemed to pay his poorly disguised venom no mind, bringing his attention back to his notebook that he had also brought. Before Hanbin managed to start screaming profanities, however, he decided to answer with a shrug. “You know, your garden has a prettier view than mine. I just decided to enjoy the show.” At this, he looked up to stare directly into Hanbin’s eyes. So provoking _ , challenging _ . Just  _ daring _ him to pussy out, to kick him out or go back in. 

But if there was one thing Hanbin  _ wasn’t,  _ it was a pussy. So he grit his teeth and turned his back towards the intruder once more. 

_ Fine. You wanna play it that way, huh?  _

_ Trust me. I can  _ ** _play_ ** , too.

  
  


He got back into it slowly. Reaching his arms out before placing them together in a praying gesture, then balancing on one leg and trying to place the other over his bent knee. It was the most  _ yoga-like  _ pose he had ever seen; everyone seemed to be able to do it.  _ So why was he shaking more aggressively than the shitty vibrator he had recently bought off ebay? _

“Do you even know what that pose called, then.” The question took him by surprise, nearly enough to tip him over completely. Luckily, he just about recovered. Well, if swaying back and forth on the spot was deemed a recovery, anyway. He gave up trying to hold it, but chalked it up to turning around in false frustration. 

“Of  _ course  _ I know. I wouldn’t be doing yoga if I didn’t at least know the  _ basics _ .“ Except, Bobby was annoying and Hanbin was an idiot. Because Hanbkn  _ didn’t  _ know what the pose was called. Of course he didn’t, he wasn’t actually trying to get  _ good _ at Yoga - the only preparation he did came n the form of googling ‘sexiest looking yoga poses’ for some inspo and scrolling through the yoga tag on Pinterest. 

Look, he was talented, he was sexy, he was the guy of anybody’s wet dreams. But nobody said he was a  _ genius.  _

“It’s um, the one-legged praying… mantis.” In any other situation, Hanbin would have slapped himself by now. More than that, he would have exiled himself from his own kingdom for such an atrocious pun. But at the given moment, he tried his hardest to simply put on his brightest smile and hope that Bobby wasn’t any smarter than he was. 

“Oh really? That makes sense, I guess.” Thank  _ fucking  _ God he bought it. Hanbin decided to go move on to a more sensual pose, one where he could tease the other with the curve of his ass as he lunged forward; reaching his arms in front of him and chest downward so that it was parallel to the ground. His backside on full display for the other, one ass cheek fuller as it was pushed up by the leg stretching beneath it. Hanbin got cheeky too, deciding to add a high pitched moan alongside the stretch.

“What’s that one called, then?” 

_ Was he serious? _

Here Hanbin was, in all his sexy naked glory, displaying the most irresistible curves of his body, and all this idiot cared about was the name of the  _ poses? _

Hanbin looked up in desperation, trying to find some kind of inspiration for a name. That’s when he spotted his small pond in the corner of the garden that he knew homed his four turtles he had bought on impulse once, after watching a cute documentary about them. “The turtle… leg-split.” 

He heard Bobby make a sound of acknowledgment, “Even though it’s not a split?” 

“It’s a metaphor.” 

“Oh really? I didn’t know Yoga dealt in metaphors.” He heard it then, the poorly concealed mirth hiding beneath the innocent facade. 

_ You wanna mock me, huh?  _

Hanbin decided it was time for his final, and by far most risky, part of the plan. He reached into the gym back to shuffle through it until he found the object he was looking for. He popped open the lid, squeezed some onto his fingers, then threw it back u gracefully onto the bag. 

Bobby couldn’t see what the object was yet, but his interest was definitely piqued; if the way he had leaned forward in his seat was any indication. 

Hanbin positioned himself then: leaning down to hold himself up with one hand on the floor whilst his legs spread slightly, forming a trianglular shape with his body. His flexibility enabled the position to be fairly comfortable, for now at least, but he knew any discomfort would be worth the mouth-watering view that the other would receive. 

So he reached the hand that had been lubed up between his legs, and starting circling the rim of his hole. 

This time, Bobby could do nothing to hide the aggressive coughing that resulted from his surprise _ . “What are you doing now?”  _ His voice had taken on a deeper, raspier quality; the affectedness laid on display in its tone. 

“Stretching.” Hanbin said casually, slipping his first finger into his puckering hole. He made sure his inhale at the action was extra loud, just because he was an asshole, beinf rewarded promptly with the sound of an equally aroused inhale behind him. 

Hanbin didn’t wait, quickly sliding his finger in and out of him elegantly, preening loudly every so often. Soon, he added a second, pumping the two into himself as deep as he could. He tried to reach that spot in him, but both the position and length of his fingers were inconvenient for him. He had always struggled to reach it himself, only managing it on a few occasions, which is why he usually resorted to toys. Or, you know, someone else. 

He felt himself getting frustrated, unable to accomplish what he wanted. At this point, his whines weren’t even just for show anymore, the feeling of being watched alongside the sensations was enough to get him strung up quickly. 

Just as he was about to consider giving up to find something else to use, he felt warm fingers brushing against his hand. The touch made him jolt from shock, but that didn’t chase it away. If anything, it became firmer; wrapping its larger hand around the hand already located inside himself. 

“Looks like you’re struggling a bit. I’m a Personal Trainer and have some knowledge with Yoga, let me help.” The voice sent shivers down his spine, goosebumps breaking out across his hands and legs even tho he was actually sweating from the heat. Bobbu wrapped a hand around his stomach, supporting his position slightly, then started angling the fingers that had stilled upon the disturbance. 

It took him an embarrassingly short time to angle them just right, the pads of Hanbin’s own fingers brushing against that bundle of nerves that had him keening and whining softly. 

“That better?” And Hanbin  _ should _ be annoyed, at least at the smugness in the other’s voice, but the pressure felt so  _ good  _ after so much time of failing that he just couldn’t find it in himself to care. He just wanted more, deeper, faster. His hand jerking frantically at the spot now that he had finally managed to reach it in an attempt to find his release. That’s when he felt foreign fingers slipping into him, stretching him out more. Longer than his own; thicker. The angle so glorious that he was pushing his hips back to try to take more in. 

Hanbin’s own hand was starting to cramp up, slowing down and struggling to keep reaching in the way he wanted. It had been too long since he had done this, his previous fuck buddy had been doing it all for him before he skived off to Japan with his new-found girlfriend. So he was a little out of shape, he had to admit. It’s why he had wanted to sleep with the neighbour currently behind him that much more, because he just wanted to sleep with  _ someone  _ again.

It obviously didn’t hurt that his body was nearly 6 feet worth of rippling muscles and flexing abs. 

Bobby must have realised his fatigue, as he pushed Hanbin’s fingers out completely only to fill him back up with only his own. “How about I just show you, huh?” But the width minus his own fingers wasn’t enough anymore, so Hanbin whined loudly to try and say it without uttering actual words. Bobby understood though, chucking lowly under his breath and pulling out his fingers completely. 

Hanbin now placed both of his hands on the floor, no longer able to support himself with just one, while Bobby reached down to grab the previously disposed bottle of lube from his bag. 

Now slicked up and ready, Bobby started sliding in slowly. Hanbin felt the stretch,  _ god he’s huge,  _ moaning loudly at the sensation. By the time he had bottomed out, Hanbin was trembling and gasping. He didn’t wait, however, and started an unforgivable pace from the start. 

Embarrassingly, Hanbin knew he wouldn’t last long. The hands gripping at his hips were bruising, shoving him back to meet his thrusts half-way. With a slight adjustment Bobby had easily found his prostate, signalled by the shocked shout that Hanbin released in response, and started torturously pounding into that exact spot. 

A particularly toe-curling thrust later, Hanbin’s vision was whitening as his orgasm tore through him. He was sure the only thing keeping him up till at that point was the tight grip Bobby had on him, but now his knees were collapsing to knock down onto the ground. Once he had regained a sense of awareness, he realised that Bobby still hadn’t come; now caging over him to grind down into Hanbin who was positioned on his knees and elbows on the mat. 

The overstimulation was killing him. He let out a high pitched  _ “Bobby”,  _ the word seeming enough to bring the other to his own climax; driving his hips deep into Hanbin and spilling inside him. 

  
  


By the time they had caught their breath and rolled over to lie on the grass, the sun had started going down and left behind a soft hue of marigold and crimson. 

“You know, I wasn’t lying. I really am a PT.” It took a moment for the meaning of the statement to click, at which Hanbin felt himself spluttering with embarrassment. 

“You mean… that whole time I was making up random names for poses you only pretended to believe me?” He was horrified. No wonder Bobby was cocky the whole time, it was clear from the start that the whole thing was a set-up.

“It was cute! But really, turtle leg-split?” Hanbin would be mad at the mocking, but the adorable laugh the other let out was a little too distracting for any other emotion than warmth to bloom in his chest.

“It was the turtles! They distracted me!” 

Bobby cocked his head in question. “Turtles?” Hanbin nodded firmly, gesturing in the direction that they were located. He spotted it, then. The lone turtle standing atop a rock. He recognised it its little crooked shell as Michelangelo, having had named them all as one of the characters from the show. 

“Don’t tell me… has he been standing there and staring at us this whole time?” Bobby cackled louder at his revelation, but Hanbin could only feel the hot spreading of shame filling his chest. His own  _ turtle _ had just witnessed him being fucked out of his brains. What the  _ fuck. _

_ Fucking Michelangelo. No wonder no one likes your character in the show, you’re a homebody, you asswipe.  _

However, as Bobby grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the direction of his house in what could only be an invitation for round 2, he decided he’d forgive Michelangelo just this one time.


End file.
